James' Love Doesn't Ever End
by Jam3s Adams
Summary: Can James get back with Kerry whilst they are both on a mission and she is still with Bruce? Read to find out more. I will be updating this frequently and am going to finish this series. Disclaimer - I do not own CHERUB but I wish I did because then there would be a movie...


**Cherub - From Russia With James Adams**

_**Guys this is my first ever Cherub story and unlike most others that you have probably read I will be finishing it! Although if you want me to change anything just tell me in the reviews please!**_

**Chapter 1 - **

James woke up with a start as he heard his phone ring and saw that Zara was calling him,

"What have I done now?" James thought as he answered the phone,

"Good morning James," Zara said, "What have I done now?" James asked irritated by the fact she was calling him at 6:30am on a Sunday when it was his free day,

"We have a mission for you and Kerry if you are willing to accept that is?"

James was over excited when Zara mentioned the term mission and was willing to accept since it was with Kerry even though she was with Bruce it would be a perfect way for him to try to get with her again and happily said,

"Yeah sure,"

"Great, we have a mission briefing in under an hour so you should have plenty of time to get ready," Zara said cheerfully.

James was already planning out how he would get back with Kerry whilst showering and changing.

Forty minutes later he was sitting in the mission preparation building with Kerry and their mission controller Chloe and awaiting for Zara for some strange reason as she never took part as mission controller as she was chairwoman.

Once Zara had arrived the meeting started. "So, both of you may wonder why I am here," James and Kerry both nodded,

"Well this is going to be the first ever cherub mission without living with your mission controller out of the EU and it is also classified as a high risk mission so you may be in danger constantly and I wanted to get things straight with you first…"

After finally hearing the last of Zara both agents Chloe gave them their mission briefings.

**CLASSIFIED**

MISSION BRIEFING FOR

JAMES ADAMS AND KERRY CHANG

DO NOT REMOVE FROM ROOM 812

DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES

Gang Wars

There have been many gang wars in the past and another huge war is on the verge of exploding in Vladivostok (far east Russia).

Bratskii Krug

Bratskii Krug is one of the two gangs which are soon to be engulfed in the war. They have recently caught their rival gang (Solntsevskaya Bratva) stealing their drugs from their hold and have now started murdering their rival gangs elders.

Solntsevskaya Bratva

Solntsevskaya Bratva are another major gang in Vladivostok and are the rivals of Bratskii Krug. They have taken murder of their elders as a reason to start exploding their rivals grow houses.

Cherub's Role In The Mission

James Adams has to befriend the gang Solntsevskaya Bratva and find out where they are getting their weaponry and explosives from and Kerry Chang must befriend the gang Bratskii Krug and do the same as James.

If anything bad happens to either cherubs on the mission, campus must be informed as soon as possible and they will be pulled out of the mission seen as the gang only take in people without families so living with a mission controller can't be risked.

This mission has been classified HIGH RISK. All agents are reminded of their right to refuse to undertake this mission and to withdraw from it at any time. Agents are reminded that they will be excluded from CHERUB immediately if they willingly use cocaine or any other class A drug.

After reading their mission briefings Kerry asked "Where will we be living?"

Chloe answered back with "A nice apartment with only one bedroom, a living room which also connects to a kitchen and a big bathroom."

"Not too bad.." James said slyly but was really happy in his mind.

"Right, you will both be given 2 hours to pack and get everything you need as this mission may last a few months, and then you will be accompanied by Chloe to the airport where you will instantly fly to Vladivostok.

**Guys this is my first chapter and honestly tell me what you don't like in the reviews and I will change it. I will be writing many more cherub stories and this is the start of many so don't be so surprised if it is quite bad...**


End file.
